Demonic Ally Compendium
These are a list of demons in the Tabletop Devil Saga Game that serve as allies to the derps. Fae Demons of the Fae race represent the fairies of western lore and the 'Engkantos' of the local lore. They are found within the domain of the Forest Lord in the Pearl of the Old World. DMX '''(Duwende Lv.4) ''Less than a foot tall, the duwendes are the filipino versions of gnomes or dwarves. They are known to keep to themselves, but can be very vengeful if wronged. ''DMX is Dennis' first Demon. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 * Finesse 3 * Resistance 1 +1 * Essence 10 * Phys Curse Pool (+2) : Power+Finesse+2 - target resist (composure) (+0L) * Magna : low-level Earth Spell : Power+Finesse - target resist(composure) (+1L) * Resist Earth, Weak Phys * Essence Potency 1 '''Ice Cube (Koroppokkur Lv. 2) "A small, human-shaped demon of Ainu legend, it is believed to have a calm, kind disposition. Though they once coexisted with the Ainu, at some point there was a schism and they simply disappeared." Contracted by Dennis. Recruited via State Action Brownies. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 * Finesse 3 * Resistance 1 * Essence 10 * Bufu : low-level Ice Spell : Power+Finesse - target resist(composure) (+1L) * Hard Target : Ranged actions have a -3 penalty against this demon. * Resist Ice, Weak Dark * Essence Potency 1 Mary Jane (Napaea Lv.1) "Nymphs of Greek lore said to live in wooded valleys. They are beautiful young maidens wearing graceful garments, long hair, and a gold ring on their heads as they sing and dance. They are worshipped as providers who make flowers bloom, watch over livestock, assist with hunts, and heal illnesses, among other things. They can also attack the wicked at times. Those who drink from the springs of Napaea are given the gift of prophecy." No Contractor. Recruited via State Action Brownies * Corpus 5 * Power 2 * Finesse 3 * Resistance 2 * Essence 10 * Dia, Roll Finesse+Power. Heal lethal boxes on target per suxx. One suxx removes all bashing. * Resist Earth, Weak Ice * Essence Potency 1 Brownie (Various) Brownies are a type of fairy or elf that are popular in Scotland and England's lore. Like Bread and Milk. Brownies are used by Dennis to deliver items from Joshland, as they are eternally grateful for his help. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 * Finesse 2 * Resistance 1 * Weak Dark * Phys Curse Pool : Power+Finesse - target resist (composure) (+0L) * Essence Potency 1 Raiko (Lv. 7 Pixie) Fairies of English legend. They are also called Piskies and Puggsies. Pixies are sometimes said to be the elements of unbaptized children, or souls that have left their bodies. They are small enough to fit into the palm of your hand, but can grow bigger or smaller. Pixies live in groups. They love to dance and can be found dancing in a circle nearly every night. So-called "fairy rings" are said to mark the group where they hold their dances. '' Raiko is impressed with the Derps's strength, and willingly joined them to explore the pearl of the old world. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 * Finesse 3 +1 * Resistance 1 * Essence 10 * Resist Elec * Dodge Elec * Zio +1 (Elec) : Power+Finesse+2 - Enemy Resist(Composure) (+1L) 1E * Zionga : Power+Finesse+1 - Enemy Resist(Composure) (+3L) 2E * Dia : Power+Finesse. Suxx clears that amount of health boxes of lethal. One suxx clears all bashing. * Spell Augmentation - +1 to all Dread Spell rolls * Essence Potency 1 '''John Calub '(Lv. 2 Goblin) Little mischievous fairies of various folktales and legend. They've been demonized and made ugly over time. ''John Calub is a level 2 Goblin who offers stickers in exchange for canned goods. Owned by Peter. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 * Finesse 2 * Resistance 2 * Weak Elec * Normal Attack Pool : 4-enemy defense (+1L) * Agi +1 (Fire) : Power+Finesse +1- Enemy Resist(Composure) (+1L) * Essence Potency 1 Hound These are canine demons or demons that resemble canines or have legends attributed to canines. '''Wally '(Lv. 2 Hellhound) "A ghost dog that appears in many European countries, especially in the Cornwall region of England. They were guard dogs, guarding the entrance to the underworld, preventing souls from escaping. Hearing its howl is an omen of death." Owned by Josh. * Corpus 5 * Power 3 * Finesse 2 * Resistance 3 * Resist Fire, Weak Water * Normal Attack Pool : 5-enemy defense * Agi (Fire) : Power+Finesse - Enemy Resist(Composure) (+1L) 1E * Flame Bite : Roll normal attack, but with +3 attack bonus (+1L) (Hybrid Phys/Fire) 1E * Essence Potency 1 Bob '''(Lv. 1 Baskerville) "''A large black dog said to be of supernatural origin. Its ominous presence and curse is similar to the myth of the Hellhound. Referenced in a Sherlock Holmes novel. ''" Owned by Josh. * Corpus 5 * Power 3 * Finesse 3 * Resistance 2 * Weak Light, Resist Dark * Normal Attack Pool : 6-enemy defense * Mudo : Power+Finesse vs. Enemy Resist(Resolve+Composure) * Essence Potency 1 Undead Demons of the undead race represent the risen dead and similar restless spirits. '''Will-o-the-wisp (Lv.5) : "One of the more famous names for the mysterious lights seen over swamps. They are the souls of those who fail to go to the afterlife and instead wander the wilderness, misleading travelers." : This particular will-o-the-wisp more closely resembles St. Elmo's fire rather than this type, however... Owned by Nic. :* Corpus 2 :* Power 2 :* Finesse 3 :* Resistance 2 :* Essence 5 :* Weak Expel/Light :* Repel Dark :* Resist Fire :* Normal Attack Pool : 4-Enemy defense (+1L) :* Agi +1- Power+Finesse+1-Enemy Resist(Composure) (+1L) 1E :* Agilao - Power+Finesse-Enemy Resist(Composure) (+3L) 2E :* Essence Potency 1 Zhuplado '(Lv. 2 Zombie) ''The risen dead in voodoo lore. They follow the will of their summoner. It is said that those attacked by zombies become zombies too. ''Owned by Peter. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 * Finesse 1 * Resistance 3 +1 * Essence 5 * Weak Fire, Light * Null Dark, Ailments * Normal Attack Pool: 5- enemy defense (+1L) * Tackle : 1WP : Double Power+Finesse pool, then roll with enemy defense as penalty. Suxx is L damage. * Essence Potency 1 '''Sarhento '(Lv. 5 Zombie) The risen dead in voodoo lore. They follow the will of their summoner. It is said that those attacked by zombies become zombies too. O''wned by Dennis. * Corpus 3 * Power 2 +1 * Finesse 1 * Resistance 3 +1 * Essence 3 * Weak Fire, Light * Null Dark, Ailments * Normal Attack Pool: 5- enemy defense (+1L) * Tackle : 1E : Double Power+Finesse pool, then roll with enemy defense as penalty. Suxx is L damage. * Poison Bite : 1E : Normal Attack with +3 roll bonus (+1L). (Phys/Ailment) On hit, roll 1d10. values above 5 grant poison condition. * Poisma : 1E : Power+Finesse vs. Enemy Resist (Stamina) suxx gives enemy Poison combat condition. * Essence Potency 1 Giant The giant race encompass the gigantic, inhuman, humanoid mythical creatures from ancient times, who purportedly interacted with the ancient peoples. 'Betlog (Kapre) A Kapre befriended by the derps. Physically large and intimidating, but fooled by the Derps' machinations. He is not yet a party member. * Corpus ??? * Power ??? * Finesse ??? * Resistance ??? * Null Fire, ???? Avian The avian race encompass bird-like demons and giant mythological birds found throughout different legends Kaze '(Lv. 6 Harpy) ''"Harpy" is the English name; the original Greek name is Harpuia. The Harpies consisted of three sisters: Aello ("storm"), Ocypete ("swift"), and Celaeno ("dark"). They are cowardly and hate fighting, but they were also spiteful and enjoyed causing trouble. Contracted to Josh. * Corpus 5 * Power 3 * Finesse 3 +1 * Resistance 2 * Essence 5 * Weak: Lightning, Fire * Null: Wind * Attack Pool: 6-Enemy Defense (+1L) * Garu Pool +1: 1E, Power+Finesse+1 - Enemy Composure (or Resist) (+1L) * Magaru Pool : 2E, Garu on all enemies,. * Sukukaja: 1E, Power+Finesse - +1 to all Defense and Attack rolls, +2 if exceptional for one whole scene. * Essence Potency 1 'Holpuia '(Lv. 1 Harpy) "Harpy" is the English name; the original Greek name is Harpuia. The Harpies consisted of three sisters: Aello ("storm"), Ocypete ("swift"), and Celaeno ("dark"). They are cowardly and hate fighting, but they were also spiteful and enjoyed causing trouble. Contracted to Dennis. * Corpus 5 * Power 3 * Finesse 3 * Resistance 2 * Essence 5 * Weak: Lightning, Fire * Null: Wind * Attack Pool: 6-Enemy Defense (+1L) * Garu Pool : 1E, Power+Finesse - Enemy Composure (or Resist) (+1L) * Essence Potency 1 'Nic's Harpy '(Lv. 2 Harpy) "Harpy" is the English name; the original Greek name is Harpuia. The Harpies consisted of three sisters: Aello ("storm"), Ocypete ("swift"), and Celaeno ("dark"). They are cowardly and hate fighting, but they were also spiteful and enjoyed causing trouble. Contracted to Nic. * Corpus 5 * Power 3 * Finesse 3 * Resistance 2 * Essence 5 * Weak: Lightning, Fire * Null: Wind * Attack Pool: 6-Enemy Defense (+1L) * Garu Pool : 1E, Power+Finesse - Enemy Composure (or Resist) (+1L) * Sukukaja: 1E, Power+Finesse - +1 to all Defense and Attack rolls, +2 if exceptional for one whole scene. * Essence Potency 1 Fiend Fiends are human demons, or to be more accurate, 'half-demon' demons. They typically have significant human traits or are considered half-human. '''Marlon (The Demi-Fiend) Marlon reads as a Demon of the Fiend subtype when scanned by a COMP. He takes offense at being classified as such and probably hates that he's listed here. Josh's Mermaid '(Lv.1) ''A mythical half-human sea creature with the upper half being that of a woman and the lower half is a tail of a fish. ''Contracted to Josh. * Corpus 5 * Power 2 * Finesse 2 * Resistance 2 * Essence 10 * Absorb Water, Weak Lightning * Attack Pool : 4-enemy defense/finesse (+2L) * Aqua Pool : 1E, Power+Finesse-Enemy Resist(Composure) (+1L) * Essence Potency 1 = '''Nic's Mermaid '(Lv.1) A mythical half-human sea creature with the upper half being that of a woman and the lower half is a tail of a fish. ''Contracted to Nic. * Corpus 5 * Power 2 * Finesse 2 * Resistance 2 * Essence 10 * Absorb Water, Weak Lightning * Attack Pool : 4-enemy defense/finesse (+2L) * Aqua Pool : 1E, Power+Finesse-Enemy Resist(Composure) (+1L) * Essence Potency 1 Angelic The angelic race encompass the messengers and heavenly host of Judeo-Christiannic religion. 'Power "The sixth of the nine order of angels. It is said that they were the first order to be created. Their duty is to protect human souls from demons." This Power is merely watching over the Derps, not truly under their control. * Corpus 25 * Power 5 * Finesse 5 * Resistance 5 * Essence 20 * Repels Light(Expel), Weak Dark * Attack Pool : 10-enemy defense/finesse (+5L) * Tarukaja Pool : 1E, Power+Finesse (All allies) * Hamaon Pool : 2E, Power+Finesse+3 vs. Enemy Resistance (Resolve+Composure) * Essence Potency 4